


Stucky SongFics

by nerdy_writing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Songfic, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_writing/pseuds/nerdy_writing
Summary: These are a collection of stucky oneshots that I've also posted on my Wattpad account, and they're inspired based off songs that reminded me of my favorite supersoldiers! I hope you enjoy them as much as I do!





	1. "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias

"Bucky! Hey Bucky wait up!" Steve called and Bucky groaned as the door he had just slammed shut burst back open.

"I mean it, Steve. I just wanna be alone!" Bucky shouted as Steve threw his keys on the kitchen counter.

Steve shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it carelessly on the back of the door. "Can't we at least talk about this? I thought you'd be excited!" Steve frowned as he approached his troubled friend. "I thought this is what you wanted."

"No Steve, it's what you want- not me. I don't want to join your stupid superhero club! I don't want to save the world! I just want to be me! For once in 70 fucking years, I just want to be myself!" He snarled as he turned on his heel to look at Steve. The familiar ache resonated in his chest as he caught sight of Steve's heartbroken expression.

"Buck, no one is going to make you do anything you don't want to do. Not anymore. I promised you that. I just thought you'd like to spend more time with me and get to know my friends. I thought you'd lunge at the opportunity to change how the public sees you, to redeem yourself." He explained as he reached out for Bucky's fingertips. "I thought I was helping," he nearly whispered.

Bucky felt tears burn his eyes as he looked into Steve's brilliant blue ones. His soft pink lips were pouted, and Bucky groaned internally at Steve Rogers for being so goddam irresistible. "Damn it, Rogers," he sighed as he slid his fingers between Steve's. "You know that I think the world of what you do for this country, for this planet. And I want to spend every second of my life with you, but I can't just strap on a suit and do what you do. I'm America's most wanted, not their golden boy. It wouldn't be right for me to jeopardize all that the Avengers stand for." Steve let his forehead rest on Bucky's, their noses brushing together softly.

"I just want everyone to see you the way I do. I want everyone to know how strong and brave and good you are." He whispered, mere inches from his lover's lips.

"I know you do, baby. And they will, in time. I just have to find myself first. I have to become everything that you see in me. Right now I'm a fucking mess. I can't even walk past a mirror without wanting to start shooting. I can barely sleep through the night, and I have to resist the impossible urge to rip this fucking thing off every waking moment." He said bitterly, glaring at the metal arm Steve was currently caressing sweetly. "I can't even feel my own boyfriend's touch on this goddamn thing." He huffed and Steve pecked his lips quickly.

"Hey, c'mon now. You know you're still my best guy, with or without this 'goddam thing'. You're still a jerk." He smiled and Bucky grinned.

"Punk." He fired back playfully, kissing Steve's lips again chastely. "You still love me even though my Wikipedia page calls me a cyborg?" He chuckled at the way Steve instantly became annoyed.

"That still pisses me off that it says that! But yes, baby. Of course I still love you. 'Til the end of the line, right?" He smiled and Bucky hummed quietly. "C'mon. Dance with me." Steve suggested and Bucky groaned teasingly.

"Steve," he complained but Steve insisted as he plugged the aux cord into his iPod.

"You love it when we dance," Steve reminded him, and Bucky smiled at his boyfriend in adoration.

"Yeah, until you step all over my feet!" He teased, and the blonde's cheeks grew bright red.

"Shut up." He mumbled under his breath. Ever since Bucky moved into Stark Tower after regaining his memories, Steve had searched far and wide for methods to ease the soldier back to being himself. Bucky needed a way to distinguish himself from the Winter Soldier, and dancing just seemed like the perfect remedy. Now it was just Steve and Bucky's thing. Whenever one of them would become upset or angry, they'd dance.

"What are we dancing to tonight, Stevie?" Bucky asked as he wrapped his arms around Steve's waist from behind. He tucked his chin on the blonde's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "If you put on Taylor Swift again I'm gonna-"

"Oh hush!" Steve laughed. "I'm not putting on Taylor Swift. But she is fantastic, and you know it!" He teased and Bucky rolled his eyes. Bucky quickly turned Steve around in his hold, and he smiled at the soft, slow melody of whatever Steve had chosen for the night.

Bucky kept his left hand on Steve's waist while he let his right hand take hold of Steve's. Steve smiled and happily let his other hand hold Bucky's strong shoulder.

_Would you dance, if I ask you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

 

The two remained quiet as they swiftly glided across the hardwood floors of their apartment. "Is this going to be sappy?" Bucky asked.

Steve giggled and slapped his chest playfully. "Shut up, Barnes. This is so fitting, and I'm not gonna let you ruin this for me!" He fired back. Bucky just rolled his eyes and continued to spin Steve around the room in easy circles.

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away._

 

"Steven Grant Rogers, you absolute sap!" Bucky cried out as Steve simply blushed and hummed along to the song. Bucky beamed at the beautiful man in his arms, and pressed a meaningful kiss to his lips. "God, I love you." He sighed contently as Steve pulled away and buried his face in the brunette's neck.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie, or would you run and hide?_

_Am I too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care, you're here tonight._

 

"I can be your hero, baby." Steve sung quietly into the hollow of Bucky's neck. "I can kiss away the pain," he chastely pecked his jaw. "I will stand by you forever, you can take my breath away." He let his nose brush against Bucky's, gaining a proud smile from his dance partner.

_I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you, oh yeah._

_Am I too deep?_

 

"Have I lost my mind?" Bucky sang back just as softly. "I don't care, you're here tonight." He pressed a tender kiss to Steve's cheek as they twirled around the room.

_I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever, You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever,_

_You can take my breath away._

 

"I can be your hero, Buck." Steve sighed against his chest, sounding completely blissed out. Bucky smiled as he wiped a single tear from Steve's cheek.

"I know you can, baby." He assured him as he pressed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead. "You already are."

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Tony called out. "Please save this for the next opportunity to embarrass these Capsicles." The AI obliged all too willingly, and Tony was pleased to show the footage during the next Avengers movie night.

"You two are precious." Natasha smiled. "Cap, how come you never take me dancing like that, huh?"

"When's the wedding!" Clint chirped sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"I better be the best man," Sam grumbled playfully while Thor's eyebrows shot up.

"Mighty fine couple. I approve of your betrothal, Captain." Thor nods and slaps Steve's shoulder harshly.

"Uh... well thanks, Thor. And since you asked, Clint," Steve smiled and glanced at Bucky shyly. Bucky smirked and nodded approvingly as Cap flashed the team the metal band adorning his left ring finger. Gasps filled the room while Bucky proudly wrapped his arms around Cap's waist.

"That wedding may be sooner than you think." Bucky waved his eyebrows at Clint before kissing Steve's blushing cheek possessively. "Ladies and gentlemen, Stark, you're looking at the future Captain Steven Grant Barnes." Bucky purred.


	2. "The Reason" - Hoobastank

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Bruce sang deeply, and the entire bar erupted in applause as the Avengers' laughed their asses off from their isolated booth. 

"Wahoo!" Nat called as Bruce sat down beside her once again. Deafening whistles and cat calls were made, and Bruce simply blushed and laughed along side them. "Alright who is next?" He laughed as he wrapped his arm around Natasha affectionately. 

"Barton! Barton! Barton!" The table chanted. The archer groaned as he polished off his glass of Jack Daniels.

"I'm way too sober for this crap!" He hissed bitterly, but he made his way to the stage anyways. 

"Who's after Clint?" Tony asked delightedly. "Barnes, you wanna give it a go?" 

Bucky's jaw tightened at the sudden attention, and Steve patted his knee reassuringly with the arm that wasn't around the man's shoulders. "I don't know any songs from this century." he lied and Cap was quick to call him out on it.

"C'mon, Buck! That's not true! You're always listening to your iPod or singing in the shower nowadays! Surely there's one song you can muddle through!" The table began chanting his name childishly and the Winter Soldier sent Steve a nasty, horrifying death stare. 

"You'll pay for this later, Rogers." He growled as he stood up and made his way over to the stage. The table whistled at his threat, and Steve shuddered at the possible consequences later tonight in the privacy of Steve and Bucky's apartment. Steve licked his lips and watched with lustful eyes as Bucky's hips swayed from side to side confidently, the way the Winter Soldier's do when he's brandishing a gun, eyeing down an enemy. 

Bucky blushed brightly as the microphone was handed to him. "What's your name?" The MC asked nicely and Bucky grumbled out his name. "Alright Bucky, what are you gonna sing for us tonight?" Bucky leaned in and whispered something to the MC who nodded his head. "Alright, this is Bucky Barnes with 'The Reason' by Hoobastank!" 

"Alternative." Tony nodded. "Nice choice." He told Cap who wasn't really familiar with the instrumentals. 

Bucky took a deep breath and gripped the microphone tightly in his right hand, not wanting to crush the thing with his left. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to sing. "I'm not a perfect person," he started smoothly. "There's many things I wish I didn't do," Steve smiled at the mere sound of Bucky's voice. He had no idea that Bucky could sing that well, I mean, he was no rock star, but he sounded amazing. The song complimented his voice really well. 

"But I continue learning," Bucky continued. "I never meant to do those things to you, and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to knowwww!" He smiled as the audience clapped for him. Bucky let his eyes find Steve's in the crowd and Steve swore he blushed a little. "I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be! A reason to start over new, and the reason is you!"

"Damn. Cap, are you hearing this?" Sam asked the blonde who was totally enamored by his boyfriend's performance. The words he sang hit Steve right in the gut, and he felt his heart ache for the brunette. He knew exactly why Bucky chose this song, because it's exactly how he felt every day.

"It's like he's serenading you," Natasha smiled and Cap bit his lip, his attention never leaving Bucky. He remembered their fight on the helicarrier, the way Bucky fought like a feral animal rather than a soldier or a mercenary. He remembered their fight on the bridge, and how he acted on raw rage without any sign of remorse. He knew Bucky, and that simply wasn't him.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, it's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away! And be the one who catches all your tears, that's why I need you to hear! I found a reason for me, to change who I used to be! A reason to start over new! And the reason is you!" Buck continued to sing the song and when he had finished the bar practically gave him a standing ovation. 

Bucky just laughed and jogged off the stage. Steve watched hungrily as he made his way back over to the table, swaying his hips in the sexiest way imaginable. "Hey!!!" Everyone called and clapped as Bucky came into view. He was slapped, hugged, and high fived all while carrying a beautiful blush. 

"Hey," he whispered just loud enough for Steve to hear as he sat down beside the blonde. 

"Hey baby," Steve purred as he wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, playing with his hair affectionately. Steve pressed his lips to Bucky's forcefully, dominating the kiss easily. Bucky was clearly taken by surprise, considering Cap's well known distaste for PDA. However, Bucky just as quickly melted against his boyfriend's kiss, and moaned as the blonde slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

"What did ya think?" He asked shyly as they parted for air. Steve grinned at him, too giddy to keep up his seductive act. 

"I loved it, Buck." He said earnestly making the brunette smile widely, a boyish kind of smile that made Steve remember the charming Sergeant and childhood friend he had originally fallen in love with. "Did you mean it? Is that how you really feel?" 

"Every word." Bucky smiled as he reconnected their lips, softly this time. 

"Well, while they do that," Tony laughed and the others chuckled and whistled at them. "Natasha, why don't you get on up there!" Natasha moaned loudly, but flashed the table a smile before making her way through the crowd. 

"I love you, Stevie." Bucky moaned against Steve's lips, and Steve smiled at the fondness in his tone. He sounded breathless which added a whole new level of sincerity to his words.

"I love you too, Buck. Don't you ever apologize to me again, okay?" Bucky nodded and Steve pressed another chaste kiss to his lips.


	3. "1000 Years" - Christina Perri

"Steve, you look fantastic!" Darcy smiled as she ran her fingers along the lapels of his tux. 

"Bucky's a lucky man," Jane complimented. Steve blushed and thanked them both. 

"I'm here to pick up a bride?" Natasha called from the doorway. 

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Steve laughed bitterly. Natasha smiled at him warmly and admired his attire.

"You ready to become Captain Rogers-Barnes?" She asked and Steve took a deep breath and nodded. 

"Yeah," he smiled and Nat smiled back. 

"Good, because it's show time." Steve nodded and locked elbows with the red head. Steve felt a slight ache in his chest knowing that none of his family would ever get to see him walk down the aisle. His mother would never be able to give him away, and his father would never get to shake Bucky's hand and tell him to take care of his boy. 

"Thanks for doing this, Nat." Steve sighed as they lined themselves up outside the doors of the church, behind Darcy, Jane, and Pepper. "My mom..."

"She'd be proud of you, Steve." Natasha assured him. "Now don't start crying before Bucky gets to see how handsome you look!" She teased. Steve chuckled at that and nodded his head in agreement. He cleared his throat and listened as the organ started playing. 

Steve took a deep breath and let Natasha lead him through the church doors. Steve slowly let his gaze flicker upwards, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Bucky was standing at the altar, adorning a black tux and tie, and he looked a little nervous- adorably so. That is until he caught sight of Steve and his entire face lit up. He beamed at the man walking towards him, and bit his lip when Sam elbowed him a little. He was proud to call Steve his, that much was obvious.

Natasha cleared her throat to gain Bucky's attention as she offered him Steve's hand. Bucky blushed and eagerly, yet delicately took Steve's hand like he had countless times before. "Hey baby." He whispered, and the blonde blushed brightly at the pet name.

"Hiya Buck." He grinned as Bucky kissed his cheek sweetly. The minister began speaking, though Steve admittedly wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at Bucky in admiration. "Did you cut your hair for me?" he whispered with a smirk gracing his lips. 

Bucky bit his lip and shrugged. "Maybe... I just wanted to look good for you when you walked down the aisle. Didn't want you to get cold feet." He whispered back and Steve fought the urge to laugh. 

"You look gorgeous." He complimented his husband-to-be. 

"I've got nothing on you, Stevie." He fired back, and Steve shook his head at his never ending charm. 

"Steven and James have each prepared their own vows that they would like to present before all of us before they exchange rings." The minister announced. "Steven, would you care to go first?" After both men had exchanged their vows, every soul in the church had shed a tear, Nat included. 

Bucky placed his hand on Steve's cheek, his thumb catching a few tears. They both were smiling widely at one another, lost in each other's gaze. "Do you, Steven Grant Rogers take James Buchanan Barnes as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Steve affirmed confidently.

"And do you, James Buchanan Barnes take Steven Grant Rogers as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Hell yeah, I do." He smirked and the church filled with brief laughter at Bucky's antics. Steve shook his head at his fiancé, proud to be standing before him today. 

"You may now kiss the Captain." The minister cheered. Steve giggled as Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at him before pressing a soft, yet passionate kiss to Steve's lips. Steve's arms wrapped themselves around Bucky's neck while Bucky's arms wrapped around Steve's slender hips tightly. The two pulled apart after they broke out into smiles against one another's lips.

"I love you, Stevie." Bucky whispered and Steve pecked his husbands lips sweetly.

"I love you too." 

*

Sam cleared his throat as he rose to his feet, and clinked his fork against his glass of champagne. "If I could have your attention..." Sam waited for the room to settle down. "Thank you. Now, this is the part where the best man, that's me, gets to tease and embarrass the grooms before they have the chance to give long, heartfelt speeches about their undying love." The room chuckled and Steve smiled up at his friend. 

"Now, I haven't known either of these lovebirds very long. I first met Cap during one of my morning runs, and I was pissed! This guy, this good looking, white guy keeps running circles around me, and I'm like 'who does this son of a bitch think he is!'" 

"On your left!" Steve called and the room erupted in laughter as Sam rolls his eyes fondly.

"We quickly bonded over war stories, and before I knew it I'm following this guy into a new war story, one that changed both of our lives forever. I got the world's greatest job and became a superhero, while Steve was able to find the love of his life again. Steve and Bucky have a very unique and inspiring love story that's older than anyone in this room. These two have followed one another into war, lived in the face of adversity, and have overcome the struggles of time just to be with one another. Now, Steve is one of the best guys I know, but when he's with Bucky? Somehow he's just even better. Bucky, I look forward to having you on my right on those morning runs, just preferably a few hundred feet back." He teased and Bucky laughed lightly. "Congratulations to the both of you, and may we all find a love as patient and as pure as the love that you two share!" 

Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's affectionately as everyone raised their glasses to applaud Sam. "Thank you." Bucky smiled and Steve wrapped his friend in a hug as he whispered his own gratitude. A few others spoke, including Tony and each of the newly weds. 

"I would just like to thank you all for coming tonight. I think I personally know a total of 10 people in this room, but I can assure you that Steve and I are incredibly thankful to be sharing this night with all of you." Bucky began, gaining a round of chuckles from the crowd. "Believe it or not, I've known Steve for 90 years, and I've been in love with him for 85 years this summer. We met when we were 10 years old in elementary school. I knew that I was devoted to him heart and soul at just 15.  When we were 17, I learned that he loved me too. We dated behind closed doors without interruption for another 8 years." Steve smiled up at Bucky, reminiscing on their own story, it was truly a life time ago.

"In 1945, we lost one another behind enemy lines," Steve gripped Bucky's hand tightly, remembering the tragedy. Bucky sent him a soft, sympathetic smile before he continued. "Then in 2015, we were reunited. We were different people, but we were equally compatible. Here we stand, in the year 2020, finally completing yet another chapter in our romance novel." The room chuckled at that. "Steve, you always were the smart one, and yet you did about the dumbest thing you could do, and married me." The room laughed once more, and Steve smiled adoringly at his husband. 

"Baby, we look damn good for 100 years old. Stevie, you will always be the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I have ever laid eyes on. And I'm so pleased to get to spend the rest of my life following that little guy from Brooklyn into the jaws of death and very old age. To my truly radiant husband, to Steve!" 

"To Steve!" The room toasted as glasses clinked together and loved ones embraced. 

"Dance with me?" Steve asked and Bucky nodded. Bucky outstretched his hand for the blonde to take, and he led his lover on to the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome to the dance floor, for the first time ever, Sergeant and Captain Rogers-Barnes!" Sam cheered. The two newlyweds merely laughed and shook their heads at the introduction.

Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve's waist with one hand, his other captured Steve's delicate fingers tightly. Steve tangled his free hand in Bucky's freshly cut and styled hair. "I like the sound of that." Bucky teased and Steve rolled his eyes. "Has a nice ring to it." He smiled and Steve glanced down at his left hand where his fingers were intertwined with Bucky's, their rings nestled snugly on their fourth fingers. 

"Mmm... I'd say so." He cheered and Bucky rolled his eyes at the pun. 

Heart beats fast,  
Colors and promises.   
How to be brave.  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall.  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt,  
Suddenly goes away somehow.

"You look beautiful, Stevie. Truly." Bucky flirted flawlessly and Steve smiled back at his soulmate gratefully.

"I loved your hair long, but this?" He ran his fingers through the soft brunette locks styled upwards. "So sexy." He whispered and Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at the notion.

One step closer,

I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid,  
I have loved for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

"How much of a honeymoon do expect Fury to give us before we get called in?" Bucky smiled, and Steve pondered that for a moment.

"Oh I'd say about... twenty minutes after we've landed." He joked and winked at Bucky.

"That's plenty of time," Bucky laughed brightly as Steve slapped his chest for the dirty remark that followed. "Can you blame me? I wanna ravish you, Mr. Barnes." He purred and Steve shivered at the surname.

Time stands still,   
Beauty in all he is,  
I will be brave.   
I will not let anything take away   
What's standing in front of me,  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this.

One step closer,

"Sorry," Steve muttered as he stepped on Bucky's foot. Bucky just shook his head and pressed a featherlight kiss to his husband's forehead. 

"Relax baby, it ain't dancing until you've stepped on my feet." He teased sweetly. He scooped the blonde up, making him gasp before he gently placed him back down on his shiny new shoes. 

"Buck!" He whined as Bucky continued to twirl him around atop his shoes. "I'm way too big for you to do this now!" He hissed in embarrassment. This was the norm back in the '30s and '40s when Steve was too small and fragile and awkward to dance with any other way.

"Hush, you love it! And you're never too big for me to dance with." He chastely kissed Steve's lips, pouring all of the love and adoration into the embrace. 

I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid   
I have loved for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along I believed I would find you,  
Time has brought your heart to me.  
I have loved for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

One step closer,  
One step closer.

"Nat's probably going to post this on YouTube," Steve blushed as he glanced down at their feet.

"Good. I wanna be able to show the kids one day how easily I swept their daddy off his feet." Bucky fired back without any hesitation, making Steve's heart flutter. 

"The kids, huh?" Steve quizzed with an eyebrow quirked and a smirk on his lips.

Bucky just shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, I'd think we'd be great parents. Don't you?" 

Steve smiled at the notion. "Yeah. Yeah I do. I want a dog first though."

Bucky laughed and nodded his head. "I remember. A Golden Retriever named Soldier. You dork." Steve blushed as Bucky called him out on his teenaged fantasy. "I'm gonna give you the world, Stevie. Anything you want, just say the word."

"How about a kiss, hm?" Steve teased and Bucky perked at the request.

"Sir, yes sir." He joked as he swooped in for a passionate kiss filled with love, lust, and a little bit of tongue.

I have died everyday waiting for you,  
Darling don't be afraid   
I have loved for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

And all along I believed I would find you,  
Time has brought your heart to me.  
I have loved for a thousand years.  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

"Who picked this song?" Bucky inquired, just realizing the fading melody. Steve blushed and glanced over at Darcy who sent him a wink.


	4. The Star Spangled Man With a Plan

"Honey! I'm home!" Steve teased as entered his and Bucky's apartment. Steve gingerly placed the tray of Starbucks coffee down on the kitchen counter before he flicked off his sunglasses and baseball cap. 

"Bucky?" He called again when he didn't get a response. He furrowed his brow and casually picked up his shield as he walked farther into the apartment. He could hear his stereo faintly from the living room, but he couldn't hear Bucky. "Babe? You home?" He called again as he entered the living room. 

"Hey Stevie." Bucky grinned as he caught sight of Steve. Bucky was wearing a black wife beater tank top and Steve's American flag boxer shorts that Tony gave him as a gag gift last Christmas. "What's with the shield?" Bucky laughed and Steve blushed.

"Hey you," Steve smiled as he placed his shield on the floor. "I was worried when you didn't answer me. Did you not hear me come in?" He asked and Bucky frowned and shook his head. 

"No sorry, I was listening to music. I'm glad you're here though! You'll never guess what I just found!" He cheered as he pecked his boyfriend's cheek in greeting. Steve smiled fondly at his idiosyncrasies before taking a seat on the sofa across from Bucky. Bucky fiddled with the aux cord for a few seconds before an all too familiar beat resonated through the speakers. 

Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?  
Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day for America?  
Who will campaign door to door for America,  
Carry the flag shore to shore for America?

Steve groaned loudly as he buried his face in his hands. "Where the hell did you find this shit, Bucky?" He laughed as he looked up to see Bucky smiling and dancing like an idiot. 

"YouTube! Duh!" He laughed and he began to march to the beat. "The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!" He sang loudly, waving his hands like a jazz singer. 

"You're such a dork!" Steve groaned. Bucky just shrugged and crawled into Cap's lap happily. Bucky wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's strong shoulders, letting his hands knot themselves in his blonde hair. Steve instinctively placed his hands on Bucky's lower back, rubbing small circles into the fabric absentmindedly.

"Says the guy who wore tights for all of America except his boyfriend! I never even got to see your show, Stevie! What do you say you put on the suit and give me a dance?" Bucky teased as he kissed Steve's lips flirtatiously.

"Whatever you want, Buck. Just please don't show Tony." Bucky grinned at the diabolical idea. 

Within a week everyone in the Tower was humming "The Star Spangled Man with a Plan" under their breath or better yet the cheesy song Tony and Bucky wrote. This one was even worse than the original, but Steve kinda liked it- only because it came from Bucky. 

"When Captain America throws his mighty shield!" They'd sing in a deep, throaty voice. "All those who chose to oppose must yield!" Bucky would always grin adorably when he teased Steve this way. 

"So when are you gonna give me that dance, Stevie?" Bucky laughed while straddling Steve's waist one night while the others were busy watching a movie. 

"When you put on that skirt, is when I'll give you that show." Steve snorted sarcastically. He never expected Bucky to actually find one of those goddamn things on Amazon.

"Stevie, you promised." Bucky pouted and Steve sighed. He was never any good at telling Bucky 'no.'


	5. "Hey Stephen" - Taylor Swift

"Damn it, Barnes!" Tony seethed as he wiped the remnants of the pie from his face. "I've had it with your shit!" He shouted. Bucky laughed and childishly hid behind Cap for protection.

"Buck, what did you do this time?" Steve sighed, biting back a chuckle, but failing to hide his smile. He loved watching Bucky smile and hearing him laugh like that.

"Nothing! I just wanted to share my pie with Stark is all." He laughed as Tony continued to swear and grumble under his breath. 

"Why you little-!" Tony snarled as he lunged for the brunette. Bucky easily dodged the blow and proceeded to race around the room. The surrounding Avengers were laughing loudly at the two of them and their antics. "That's it! You've forced my hand." Tony gasped in between puffs of breath. "Jarvis, play the security footage I asked you to save last week. The one labeled Barnes Blackmail." 

Bucky's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "You wouldn't dare." He gasped, all of the color draining from his face. He knew exactly what was in that footage, and he'd be damned if he let Tony use it against him. In front of Steve of all people. "Stark. I mean it, I will tear your head clean off if you play that tape." 

"Well, you should have thought about that before you turned me into a fucking dessert!" Tony cackled as the video footage projected itself on the nearest wall for all to see. 

"Stevie, don't watch this. Please. I'm begging you," he pleaded. Steve furrowed his brow at Bucky's request.

"Buck, what could possibly be that bad!" He smiled as he watched the footage continue to roll. It showed Bucky innocently walking around the apartment looking for some unknown object.

~On Camera~

"Hey babe?" He called to someone off camera. "Have you seen my iPod?" he asked.

"Yeah! Sorry Buck, I wanted to borrow it for my run? I like your running music better than mine." Steve called back as he entered the room wearing a pair of black Nike compression shorts beneath a pair of blue basketball shorts, and a tank top with running shoes on his feet. "You can use mine if you want," he handed his boyfriend the silver gadget with an easy smile.

"Works." Bucky grinned as he pressed a kiss to Steve's lips, his fingers tangling in the blonde's hair. "Don't take too long, okay?" He purred. Steve smiled and nodded.

"Be back before you know it." He promised as he swiftly pressed a kiss to Bucky's cheek. 

"You better!" Bucky laughed as he swatted Steve's ass. 

"Jarvis, the audio will suffice!" Tony groaned at the domestic fluff that was Bucky and Steve's relationship. 

You could hear Bucky sigh as he pattered down the hall. He hummed as he scrolled through Steven's music, at least that's what the Avengers assume he's doing. "Goddamn it Stevie, no wonder you wanted my iPod. This is actual shit." He laughed. 

Present day Steve laughed and kissed his cheek sweetly. "Aww babe, I don't care if you called my music shit." He cooed.

"It gets worse. So much worse." Bucky groaned as he buried his face in Steve's toned chest.

~On Camera~

"Who the hell is Taylor Swift?" Bucky had asked in the audio recording gaining some chuckles. "Oh yeah." He says as he scrolls through her songs, Steve was always playing that chick's music around the apartment. "Huh, fitting." He laughed as he selected a song. The sound of running water could be heard distantly. 

"Are you taking a shower?" Natasha asked bewildered. Bucky nodded against Steve's chest, not showing his blushing red face. Too embarrassed by his own actions. At first it was just harmless humming, and then it became soft singing as the lyrics started. 

"Hey Steven, I know looks can be deceiving, but I know I saw a light in you. And as we walked we were talking, and I didn't say half the things I wanted to. Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold. Hey Steven, boy you might have me believing I don't always have to be alone." Bucky sang to himself softly in the shower. 

The room burst in hysterics. Steve's own chest vibrated at the cuteness, which forced a whimper out of Bucky's lips.

"Oh! 'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel. Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you. Can't help it if there's no one else! Mmm I can't help myself." He sang, much louder this verse. He had clearly enjoyed himself while this tape was being recorded.

"Aww Bucky, you shouldn't have!" Sam laughed. Bucky flipped him the bird, snuggling closer into Steve's chest.

"Hey Steven, I've been holding back this feeling so I've got some things to say to you. I've seen it all, so I thought, but I've never seen nobody shine the way you do. The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name. It's beautiful, wonderful don't you ever change. Hey Steven, why are people always leaving? I think you and I should stay the same.

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, mmm I can't help myself.

They are dimming the streetlights, you're perfect for me why aren't you here tonight? I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out and pull my near and shine shine shine!

Hey Steven, I could give you 50 reasons why I should be the one you choose. All those other girls well they're beautiful, but would they write a song for you?

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel,  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so, come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you, Can't help it if there's no one else, mmm I can't help myself." 

The whole room clapped as tears were shed and bellies were clutched. Within mere seconds Bucky had leapt from his position on Steve's lap and tackled Tony to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" He screamed. The man beneath him summoned a helmet just in time to save himself from a nasty shiner. "Who the fuck records people in the shower!" He seethed.

"Buck!" Steve called as he pulled the disgruntled brunette off of Stark. "Bucky, relax. It was just a little harmless revenge." He assured his boyfriend calmly, his hands running up and down his sides soothingly.

"He humiliated me!" He snarled and Steve kissed his cheek sweetly. 

"No baby, he didn't. I thought it was cute, honest." Steve cooed. Bucky blushed and leaned back into Steve's touch. 

"I wanna punch him." Bucky growled and Steve shook his head, running his fingers through Bucky's freshly cut hair.

"No, he's not worth it. Besides its my fault. I'm the one who is always playing her music around the apartment." Bucky sighed at Steve's words. 

"You really thought it was cute?" He whispered for only Steve to hear. Steve did hear and he smiled at the shift in conversation. He nodded.

"So cute, you know I love it when you sing for me." Steve whispered back. Bucky turned quickly in his hold, and pulled Steve in for a heated kiss. Knowing what Bucky needed, Steve happily returned the kiss with equal fervor. He let Bucky lead him out the door, no doubt headed to their apartment. Suddenly Bucky stopped in the doorway and flipped Tony off.

"Fuck you, Stark!" He cheered when a lightbulb flicked on in his mind. That look terrified Steve, knowing what it symbolized. "Jarvis, play the audio recording I asked you to save please." Bucky grinned and Steve quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"Are you referring to the audio recording you asked me to call "Fuck you, Tony", sir? I wouldn't suggest playing that in front of-"

"Yes, Jarvis. Play it for us, please." Bucky smirked wildly as the tape played. He watched in amusement as Tony furrowed his brows, listening intently. 

So far all you could hear were soft moans and heavy breathing, nothing particularly compromising. "Fuck," an all too familiar voice sounded, but it wasn't Tony. It was Steve. 

"Bucky! Is this- are you... Bucky!" Steve blushed recognizing the audio instantly.

"Mm trust me, babe." Bucky reassured him.

"Cap is that you?" Sam chuckled as the tape continued.

"Oh fuck! Bucky, uh! Oh God!" Steve moaned. The present Cap blushed brightly and hid behind Bucky.

"Language, Captain!" Thor bellowed, surprising everyone. The room broke out into hysterics, including Bucky. 

"Mmm shhh... baby doll you gotta be quiet. Don't want Stark coming in here, now do we?" Bucky had purred gaining a soft moan from the blonde. 

"Baby doll?" Sam quizzed, not grasping the important piece of information revealed in that quote. Everyone's ears peaked at the word "Stark." 

"What the fuck?" Tony whispered to no one in particular. 

"I still can't believe I let you talk me into this." Recorded Steve giggled and the unmistakable sound of lips on lips followed.

"Don't act like this doesn't turn you on, letting me fuck you in your best friend's bed. You're a dirty little thing, aren't you, Captain?" He purred seductively, making the present day Steve squirm a little. 

"Jarvis, you can stop it there, they got the message!" Bucky grinned and glanced at Tony who was simply sitting there with his jaw on the floor. "Well, I don't know about you, Stevie, but that tape got me thinkin'." Bucky purred lowly to Steve who shivered and looked at Bucky pleadingly. "You'll know where to find us!" The brunette teased. 

Steve giggled as Bucky scooped him up in his arms without any hesitation. Tony screamed and shouted after them, but the sounds of laughter and teasing drowned out his empty threats. "You can be so cruel." Steve laughed and Bucky shrugged.

"You love me." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if that justified his actions.


	6. Home- Daughtry

Today was a very important day for Steve. Steve wore his classic suit, the one from his early Captain America days. He clicked his shield onto his back, and rode with Natasha and Sam to the airport. "You ready, Cap?" Sam asked from the front seat. Steve nodded, bouncing his knee nervously. 

"Steve, I know we've had this conversation before, but," Natasha frowned, glancing at him from the review mirror. "are you prepared to handle him if he's not the man you remember?" she asked gently, again Steve nodded.

"Better me than anyone else. Even if he doesn't remember me, he still knows me. I'm his best chance at ever becoming himself again." He said confidently, but it was almost as if he was reassuring himself too. Natasha simply nodded and kept driving in silence.

Steve took a deep breath as they pulled into airport. They met at a secluded military airport, in order to secure the safety of civilians if this operation were ever to go rogue. It comforted Steve to know that this would be a private, more personal and less intimidating procedure. They arrived minutes after a black jet landed on the tarmac. Steve, Natasha, and Sam cautiously hopped out of the car and watched patiently as five figures stepped off the plane. 

Four of the five were heavily armed, their guns pointing at one target- Bucky. Steve's heart swooned at the sight of him. His long hair covered his face. His hands, metal and flesh, were bound in a fancy set of restraints, no doubt a SHIELD novelty or at the very least a piece of Stark Tech. But it was Bucky.

"Agent Romanoff," Agent Hill smiled at Natasha who nodded and reciprocated the pleasantries. "Captain Rogers, Falcon." She greeted. Sam smiled and waved at her flirtatiously.

Steve smiled stiffly at her, his attention was undoubtedly drifting towards the disgruntled brunette behind her. Bucky's head shot up at the sound of Steve's name. "What's with the cuffs?" Steve nodded towards Bucky's hidden wrists. 

"Steve- Cap, you can't be serious." Maria half-laughed, her smile turning into a worried expression. Steve's face remained hard, stoic. He was very intimidating when he looked like that. 

"He's a free man, right? So why the cuffs?" He asked again and Agent Hill bit her lip. 

"It's SHIELD protocol." She replied, but she didn't sound very convincing.

"Is that right? Because the only protocol that matters to me is the one laid down by our founding fathers." Cap retorted sounding sassy and a bit cheesy. However Bucky's eyes softened at Cap's words, realizing how honorable the man before him was.

"Cap, it's fine. We'll take them off." Natasha assured him, and Cap just continued to stare Agent Hill down. He wasn't an idiot. He knew why they had felt the need to restrain the Winter Soldier. Steve had witnessed first hand what the man was capable of. Still, it was Bucky, and he was innocent in Steve's eyes as well as the eyes of the federal government. Agent Hill cautiously removed Bucky's restraints, and the Winter Soldier simply rubbed at his wrists.

The SHIELD operatives slowly led Bucky over to the Avengers, being sure not to touch the Soldier unless absolutely necessary. Steve would never stand for an ounce of brutality nor would Bucky's ego. Bucky's eyes never left Steve's, and before Steve could react he launched himself at the blonde. "Hold your fire!" 

This was not an aggressive attack. No, Bucky simply wrapped his arms around Steve and buried his nose in Steve's neck. Steve smiled brightly at the gesture, and easily wrapped his arms around Bucky's slender hips. "Hey Buck." He whispered sweetly. The two ignored the clicking of guns, without question being aimed at Bucky's back.

Steve felt the faintest sensation of cold on his neck, and he realized that Bucky was crying. Steve's arms tightened at the realization and he closed his eyes, taking in the brief moment of affection. "Take me home, Stevie." Bucky whispered directly into Steve's ear, not wanting anyone else to hear him.

Steve quickly nodded and ushered him into the car. He sat beside Bucky in the backseat and held the brunette close as he cried silently into his chest. "Let's go home, Buck." Steve smiled as he carded his fingers through Bucky's long hair. 

On the ride home, everyone remained quiet which Bucky and Steve were both grateful for. The radio played softly, and Steve smiled as he recognized a song. It was such a rare occurrence, and so Natasha turned it up knowingly. Steve continued to shush and sooth Bucky, but he also began to sing to him when the lyrics felt applicable.

Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me. I'm not running from. No, I think you got me all wrong. I don't regret this life I chose for me. But these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home. Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
the closer I get to you. I've not always been the best man or friend for you. But your love remains true, and I don't know why you always seem to give me another try.

Bucky sniffled and whimpered into Steve's chest. "I missed you so much." He sobbed, his fingers clutching Steve's jacket tightly. 

"I've missed you too, Bucky. You're gonna live with me from now on, okay?" Bucky nodded his head submissively. "I'm gonna take care of you, Buck." Steve promised him, his voice remaining soft and soothing.

Without hesitation, Bucky surged forward and pressed his lips against Steve's. This surprised Steve, not expecting the man to convey such affection and intimacy so suddenly. Bucky's lips were desperate and needy, and Steve returned the kiss sweetly. Steve's lips moved slowly, trying to reach some form of equilibrium from the speed and haste of Bucky's lips. 

Bucky whimpered loudly at the change of pace, but Steve ran his hand up and down his back soothingly. "It's okay, Buck. I'm not going anywhere. We can take it slow." Steve assured him, but Bucky just shook his head and crashed his lips back down on Steve's. Not wanting to deny Bucky something he clearly needed, Steve abided by the new rules and kissed Bucky back heatedly. 

It occurred to Steve that Bucky was probably touch starved, having missed out on positive human contact and pleasure for decades. This encouraged Steve to slip his tongue in Bucky's mouth, earning a moan from the brunette. The two ignored the knowing glances cast their way, and just continued to make up for all the time they had lost.

"Welcome home, Buck." Steve whispered against his lover's lips.


	7. Centuries - Fallout Boy

Bucky groans as he watches Steve laugh and smile from around the rim of his glass. Steve was always so goddam happy, whereas Bucky had to put solid effort into a weak smile. Bucky hadn't always been that way, but he wasn't the same man he used to be. Sometimes it was just as hard for him to remember that as it was for Steve. 

Bucky had been led to this club under false pretenses. He was told they had to make an appearance at one of Stark's parties. Bucky had assumed it was a dinner party, a business kind of ordeal. Yet, here he sat, in a VIP booth with the Avengers and some complete strangers. Tony owned the club, which technically made it his party, but Bucky was not emotionally prepared to deal with this many people sweating, yelling, and not to mention drinking. 

Bucky took another swig from his Jack Daniels before glancing around the room. Sam and Rhodey looked all too comfortable with a myriad of drinks and women surrounding them. Steve was happily chatting with a group of girls and a few men who were all undoubtedly very pretty. (Bucky did his best to remain neutral during these instances, to prevent coming off as an overprotective douchebag.) While Natasha and Clint had disappeared to join the mob of people dancing out on the floor.

That's another thing. Dancing in this century was distasteful and a real mockery to the art. Bucky used to be a proper dancer, a real charmer. He'd sweep a girl off her feet, twirl her around the dance floor, and keep his hands respectfully perched on top of a girl's hips. He danced with his hips and his legs, never with his pelvis or his dick. He hated the barbaric grinding and groping of today, and this club was dripping with the disease.

As if reading Bucky's mind, one of the girls desperately flirting with Steve asks, "Will you dance with us, Cap?" Bucky rolls his eyes and shakes his head, not watching the way Cap swallowed thickly and glanced nervously back at Bucky. 

"Oh, I don't think so, ladies." Steve said politely, clearly uncomfortable with the suggestion. "I'm just here to have a good time with my friend." Steve explained and Bucky's ears grew hot. Friend? Oh no. That was not the right word, Steve.

"Oh come on, Cap!" Bucky cheered, the sarcasm and the venom dripping in his voice. "Go dance, have fun! Don't be such a tight ass!" It was a trap. Steve couldn't decline with Bucky insisting so forcefully, but he knew by the fake smile on Bucky's lips that he was meant to. He was supposed to say no, but Bucky was forcing him to say yes. He was proving some sort of a point to Steve.

"Oh please, Captain! It'll be so fun!" Another girl pouted flirtatiously, and even some of the guys started to bat their lashes at Steve.

"Um, I mean. I guess one song can't hurt, if that's alright with you, Buck?" He asked, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Of course, pal!" Bucky snarled, that poisonous grin on his lips. Almost instantly Steve realized his mistake. He swallowed visibly as the group pulled him to his feet. Bucky watched sourly as the girls began to grind on Steve's poor, innocent hips relentlessly. The super soldier was being passed around like a blunt, switching between partners in a way that gave Bucky whiplash. The guys took turns either grinding on his perfect ass or rutting against Steve's front. 

Bucky tossed back his drink, angrily watching as Steve allowed these complete strangers to mark him, to claim him in such a feral, primitive manner. Eventually, Steve let himself adjust to the style of dancing, and began to reciprocate the dancing modestly. Bucky bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend grind his hips back into some pretty stranger while some girl did the same to him. It was hot, sure, but Bucky couldn't possibly allow someone to touch his Stevie the way these college graduates were.

Steve's eyes widened as he watched Bucky approach the group. He was walking his famous "murder strut" with his hips swaying in the sexiest way imaginable. Steve drooled at the sight of his boyfriend. He also was a little nervous that said boyfriend would punch Matt's (the boy whose dick was currently pressed against his ass) face in.

"Hey Buck." Steve called and Bucky stared at the blonde with dark, lust-filled eyes that intimidated the others beyond belief. They all knowingly took a step back and watched with wide eyes as Bucky grabbed Steve's face in his hands and kissed him. Steve's hands found Bucky's hips, and the brunette pressed his body flush against Steve's. 

Some legends are told,  
some turn to dust or to gold.  
But you will remember me,  
Remember me for centuries.   
And just one mistake,  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history,  
Remember me for centuries.  
Remember me for centuries.

Bucky forced his tongue between Steve's soft pink lips, and swallowed the moan of his eager, surprised boyfriend. Bucky smoothly began to roll his hips against Steve's. Bucky was a real dancer, and the simple grace of his body could never compare to the sloppy, careless thrusts of some Journalism major. Bucky dominated the kiss, his hands gripped Steve's ass, holding the blonde close. Steve's hands tangled in Bucky's hair as the brunette reminded him of his loyalties.

Come on, come on and let me in,  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints,  
And this is for tonight,  
I thought that you would feel,  
I never meant for you to fix yourself.

Steve groaned as Bucky began pressing biting kisses along Steve's jaw, his hips gaining speed but never sacrificing rhythm or finesse. "I think it's time for you to say goodbye to your friends, don't you?" Bucky purred teasingly. Steve nodded his head, subsequently giving Bucky the opportunity to suck bruises into the sensitive skin of his throat. Steve began to jerk his hips headily against Bucky's, craving the friction.

Some legends are told,  
some turn to dust or to gold.  
But you will remember me,  
Remember me for centuries.   
And just one mistake,  
Is all it will take.  
We'll go down in history,  
Remember me for centuries.  
Remember me for centuries.

"Buck," Steve moaned as Bucky sweetly licked over a particularly hard bite. He was marking his territory, and Steve was all too eager to abide and submit. 

"You're mine, Rogers," Bucky growled, "don't you ever forget that." 

Steve nodded and moaned loudly once more, no longer the bashful man who scolded his friends for swearing. "Yes, yes yours, Buck. Always. Always yours. Yeah." He breathed and Bucky smiled against his collarbone. 

And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name,  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams.  
Until you die for me, as long as there is a light,  
My shadows over you 'cause I'm the opposite of amnesia,  
And you're a cherry blossom,  
You're about to bloom,  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon.

"Let's get you home, so I can take care of ya." Bucky suggested as he wrapped an arm around Steve's slender waist. He led the blonde out of the club, waving goodbye to Sam and Rhodey as they passed. 

"Go get'em!" Sam called drunkenly and Bucky laughed at his friend's antics.

"Are you mad at me?" Steve pouted and Bucky kissed his pout quickly. 

"Of course not, baby doll." Bucky assured the blonde as he ushered him into the black car they had arrived in. "Why would I be?"

"Those girls, and hell those guys, they didn't mean anything to me. We were just dancing, and they weren't even that good at it." Steve sighed. Bucky chuckled and kissed Steve's cheek sweetly.

"Trust me, babe, I know." Bucky laughed.

"Okay good, because I'd much rather dance with you any day." Steve confessed and Bucky's heart swooned.


	8. "What Hurts the Most" - Rascal Flatts

"Steve!" Bucky cried as he looked over his shoulder. The blonde had been fighting close range with a group of Hydra operatives, former Strike members, when one of them pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the gut. Steve gasped for breath as he clutched his bleeding stomach, his eyes widened in agony. Another fired his gun, sending a bullet straight through Steve's right shoulder. The group continued to deliver blow after blow even after the super soldier fell to his knees. "Sons of fucking bitches." Bucky snarled as he charged over to the brawl, guns blazing.

The brunette fired two warning shots straight through two of the men's chests, not caring if they died. He then bashed a man's nose in with the hilt of the glock in his right hand and kicked the last assailant square in the throat. "Buck," Steve groaned, his throat dry and his brain whizzing groggily. 

"Stevie!" Bucky called as he slid to his knees, cradling Steve's head in his lap. "I've gotcha, Stevie. You're gonna be okay. I'm here. I'm here." He cooed like a mantra, comforting himself as well as Steve. "Clint, I need you to pick Steve and I up on the corner of Main and Revere. Steve's hurt. It's pretty bad. He's gonna need a doctor, Bruce." Bucky spoke into the comm, and Clint was quick to comply. 

"What's the damage?" Bruce asked as Bucky carried Steve bridal style onto the quin jet. 

"Stab wound to the gut, bullet wound to the right shoulder. He's lost a lot of blood. Plus the punk got himself a good beating and probably a concussion." Bucky explained as he gently placed Steve down on a table laid out for him. 

"Take off his shirt." Bruce instructed. After wasting precious time trying to peel the form fitting suit off of Steve's torso, Bucky whipped out his knife and made a small incision before ripping open Steve's suit. "That's one way of doing it." Bruce muttered as he examined the long, deep gash in Steve's stomach. "Okay, the serum will heal the laceration, we just need to stop the bleeding." Bruce diagnosed. "This here is an exit wound, which means we don't have to remove the bullet, and it looks like it missed the major arteries here."

"How do we stop the bleeding?" Bucky asked, so Bruce showed him where to apply pressure.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked hurriedly as the remaining Avengers piled onto the jet. Bruce had done some of his best work, and Steve was sleeping peacefully in one of the beds available. Bucky sat beside him, both of his hands wrapped around Steve's left. Sam quickly rushed to Steve's other side, taking hold of Cap's right hand. Bucky nodded, his eyes never leaving Steve. 

"He's gonna be fine. Close call is all." Bucky assured him. Steve's eyes fluttered open, and he winced at the obvious pain he was in.

"Buck," he smiled, his voice sounding hoarse. Bucky pressed a grateful kiss to Steve's hands, nothing romantic, but just a silent 'Thank you, God.' 

"Hey, punk," Bucky smiled back, he was gazing at Steve so fondly that Sam felt he was intruding. "how ya feeling?" He asked as he moved to hand Steve a glass of water. Bucky held the glass for Steve, and he even held the straw between Steve's lips as he took a large, greedy sip. 

"Like hell." He confessed as Bucky ran a hand through his hair. Steve glanced at Sam and smiled. "On your left." He smirked and Sam laughed softly. 

"Hey, Cap," he greeted. "you gave us all a good scare." Sam scolded lightly, and Steve blushed as he bit his lip.

"I thought I could handle it. I didn't know they'd-" Steve started to get choked up and Bucky just continued to run his fingers through Steve's unkempt blonde hair.

"Shhhh," Bucky whispered softly. He wiped away a few stray tears with the pad of his thumb, feeling the heat of Steve's skin. "It's okay, Stevie. It's alright. You're safe. That's what matters." Bucky soothed. Steve sniffled and nuzzled his face against Bucky's hand. 

"You saved me," he whispered, and although it sounded like a question- he was stating a fact. 

"Of course, ya punk. I told you I ain't gonna lose you again." Bucky teased and his friend smiled against his hand, letting his eyes close contently. 

"How's the captain?" Tony called from the doorway, Natasha and Thor behind him. The three carefully made their way into the room, wrapping themselves around Steve's bed. "You're a sight for sore eyes, Rogers." Tony teased.

"Still better lookin' than you, Stark." Steve coughed and Bucky helped him take another sip of water. 

"Jesus Steve," Natasha sighed, she had truly been worried for her friend. She wasn't accustomed to having many friends to begin with, she certainly wasn't keen on losing any. "You're lucky Bucky was there."

"I know." Steve squeezed Bucky's fingers gratefully. Bucky smiled down at his best friend, just grateful for him to be alive. 

"I wish you a swift recovery, my friend." Thor said stiffly and Steve nodded, no longer having the energy to speak. 

"C'mon guys, Cap wants to sleep." Natasha called. "And it seems he's already got his heart set on who gets to play nurse." She teased and Bucky blushed, ignoring her comment.

"Bye Cap"'s and "G'night Steve."'s followed, as Steve slowly started to drift into sleep. 

"Thanks, Buck." Steve whispered once they were alone. 

"Don't thank me, Stevie. It was selfish, really. I'm just not ready to live without you." Bucky whispered softly, trying to coax the blonde into sleeping. "Close your eyes, Stevie. I'll be here when you wake up." He promised. The blonde squeezed his hand faintly before sinking further into the pillows.

Bucky never left Steve, not even when the others offered to take his spot and wait for Steve to wake up and need something. Bucky felt that this was something he simply had to see through. He let himself press loving little kisses to Steve's hand and wrist, not caring when one of the others sent him a funny look for doing so. He swore he could see Steve smile or blush whenever he did it.

"Must be just like old times," Tony smiled as he sat down across from Bucky where Sam once sat. He let his fingers wrap around Steve's delicately. He and Steve's friendship would always confuse Bucky, they were at each other's throat one second then caring for the other in subtle, passive aggressive displays the next.

"How do you mean?" Bucky asked, his voice staying low and soft in an attempt to let Steve sleep.

"Caring for him. I mean, physically caring for him." Tony explained. "Steve always tells us stories about what his life was like before the serum, before he strapped on the suit."

"Yeah, Stevie was always getting sick back then. I remember that much. He was so fragile, I worried he was gonna just snap in two one day." Bucky stroked the back of Steve's hand with his thumb tenderly. "He hated it. It used to drive him nuts the way I'd hover over him, called me overprotective." Bucky smiled at the memory. 

"Yeah well, you know Steve. Never likes to admit that he's anything less than okay." Tony laughed and Bucky grinned at Tony.

"He's actually gotten a lot better about that." Bucky chuckled. "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost him." He said solemnly, remembering the way Steve had collapsed.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you lovebirds will have plenty of opportunities to keep making up for lost time once we land. Bruce said the serum will finish healing him by then." Tony assured him, but Bucky furrows his eyebrows at something Tony had said.

"Lovebirds?" He parrots, looking at Tony skeptically.

"Yeah, you know. It's like, a way of addressing a couple, not literal birds." Tony explained and Bucky shook his head. He knew the expression. That's not what stumped him.

"What makes you think Steve and I are a couple?" He asked defensively. He wasn't homophobic, but he was raised to oppress the less than innocent feelings he had for Steve. 

"Oh don't play coy with me, Barnes. Steve told us all about the two of you." Tony smirked, thinking Bucky was just being shy.

"We're best friends." Bucky clarified, but Tony just nodded his head.

"Who fell in love back in the '40s." Tony laughed. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's totally accepted today, no judgement dude." Bucky glanced at Steve, his eyebrows knitted intensely.

"I don't remember... we can't- we weren't- he never said-" Bucky stuttered and Tony's eyes widened.

"You don't remember?" Tony asked and realization etched across his face as Bucky shook his head. "He never told you." He sighed, finally understanding Bucky's confusion. "Fuck, James. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No." Bucky cut him off curtly. "No, don't apologize. I'm glad you told me, it's not like he was going to." He said bitterly, his eyes watering as he looked at Steve. Betrayed. That's how Bucky felt. "Can you leave us?" Bucky sniffled and Tony nodded. "Thank you." He whispered as Tony stood. Tony frowned deeply as he glanced over his shoulder and watched Bucky's shoulders shake as he sobbed, still caressing Steve's hand so delicately.

*

"What's eating you?" Steve asked. It had been two days since the incident, and Bucky was still reeling. Steve's body had healed without so much as a trace of a scar or even a bruise. Bucky, however, was still hurting from the news Tony had revealed to him just two days prior. 

"Nothing, Steve. I'm just tired." He lied easily, searching the cabinets even though he wasn't the slightest bit hungry.

"Would ya quit that macho act and just tell me what's been bothering you? You haven't been yourself, Buck, not since our last mission." Steve tested with his hands on his hips. 

Bucky sighed and placed his head against the cool metal of the fridge. "Just drop it, Stevie." He pleaded, not having the energy for the inevitable conversation they would have. "I don't want to fight." He added, and Steve's eyebrows shot up at the word.

"Are you mad at me, Buck? Cuz of what happened the other day?" He asked, and he moved to wrap the brunette in a hug. "You know I didn't mean to almost get myself killed. You saved me anyway!" 

"This ain't about that, Steve!" Bucky groaned as he stepped away from Steve before the blonde could embrace him. Hurt filled Steve's expression as he looked at Bucky, his eyes wide.

"What did I do, Buck? Tell me and I'll fix it." He promised earnestly, and Buck sighed and shook his head. "Goddamn it, Bucky! If you're gonna be mad at me then I deserve to know why!" He shouted, exasperated.

"You wanna know, Steve? You wanna know why I'm fucking pissed at you?" Bucky seethed. Steve nodded his head, challenging the brunette to continue. "Because you fucking lied to me- again! You promised you told me everything, but you didn't!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve seethed and Bucky growled. He grabbed Steve's face in his hands and pressed a hard, rough kiss to Steve's lips. It wasn't meant to be enjoyable, it was meant to hurt. To prove a point. 

"I'm talking about that you fucking prick!" Bucky snarled and Steve just stood there dumbly, in awe and shock. "Did you just forget to mention we used to date? Or were you trying to hurt me?" 

"How- how did you-" Steve stuttered, still overwhelmed with confusion and disbelief.

"Tony told me! On the plane, after you nearly fucking died! Were you really just gonna let me live the rest of my life without knowing the truth?" He snapped while tears flowed freely from both men's eyes and down their cheeks. 

"Bucky, I-"

"No! Now I get it if you didn't feel the same or love me anymore, okay? I get that. After all the shit I've done, I wouldn't have expected you to forgive me, to love me. But to hide it from me? You had no right, Rogers! Here I am thinking I'm some fucking freak who woke up in love with his best friend out of the blue. When in reality, you used to be my lover? That's fucked up. You had no goddamn right to hide that from me!" 

"Bucky- you don't understand. I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Hurt me? Too late for that, Steven! You know what, I'm sick of everyone walking on eggshells around me, treating me like a fucking kid or a walking time bomb! I expected that from the others, but I didn't expect that bullshit from you, Steve! I thought you were special like that, but I was wrong! I'll be out of here by the morning, and this time, I'll make damn sure you can't find me. Don't wait up!" Bucky seethed as he slammed the door behind him.

He was an idiot. He had no idea why he felt the need to lash out on Steve like that. He meant some of what he said, but he still loved Steve. He always would. He never meant to hurt Steve that way. Bucky sighed and made his way to the elevator. He needed a smoke. 

*

"Thought I'd find you up here," Natasha called from behind. 

Bucky took a long drag from his cigarette, never even sending the redhead a side ways glance. "I'm not in the mood, Natasha." Bucky grumbled as he flicked the ashes of his cigarette and watched as they floated down to the sidewalk below. The cold night air was sharp and biting, and the city was still ever busy with streetlights and traffic. Bucky liked the view from the roof, he often came up here to clear his head.

"Rough night with the boyfriend?" She asked as she sat down beside Bucky. She snuck a cigarette from his pack and flicked the lighter easily. 

"He's not my boyfriend. He made that quite clear." Bucky snarled, rage still boiling in his blood.

"Don't be an idiot. Steve loves you." Natasha rolled her eyes as she brought the cigarette to her lips.

"Yeah right." Bucky laughed bitterly. "You knew?" Natasha was silent for a moment before she finally sighed.

"You know that the only reason he kept the truth from you is so that you wouldn't feel obligated or guilted into anything you didn't want." She said evenly as she watched the way cars honked and beeped at one another in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked, clearly confused by what she had said.

"Don't you get it?" She teased. "He wanted you to figure it out on your own, so that you could decide what you wanted. If he told you, you would've felt pressured to follow routine. He wanted to make sure that when you came back to him, it was because you loved him. Not because you remember loving him." Natasha explained and Bucky let her words sink in. It sounded so... Steve.

"He wouldn't take me back now. I ruined any chance of that tonight." Bucky sighed, remembering how cruel he had been to Steve during their one- sided fight. "He probably hates me."

"Are we talking about the same Steve Rogers? The man doesn't have a mean bone in his body, and he loves you more than life itself and the red, white, and blue combined." Natasha laughed and Bucky smiled. "All you have to do is say the word, and Steve would take you back with open arms. He's nice like that." 

"I should go." Bucky decided after a long few minutes as he put out his cigarette. "Thanks, Tasha." He smiled and kissed her cheek sweetly. She beamed at him and patted his cheek. They had grown especially close over the past few months, what with their overlapping life experience and history. 

*

When Bucky got to their apartment, he was surprised to see Steve on the couch with the stereo playing. Bucky hung up his coat and threw his keys on the counter. Steve's whole body tensed at the sound of the door opening and closing. "Go away, Sam." The blonde sniffled and Bucky furrowed his brow. The blonde's shoulders were shaking and his head was in his hands. He was crying. Bucky's heart clenched at the epiphany.

"I thought I told you not to wait up." Bucky called and Steve's head whipped up to see Bucky standing in the doorway to the living room. 

"Buck," he whimpered as tears rolled down his face. Bucky's smile faded as he took in Steve's disheveled appearance. His hair was a mess, like it got when he tugged on it hard enough. His face was flushed, tear stains and hot tears covered his cheeks, and his eyes were a brilliant shade of electric blue from crying. His lips were red from the way Steve bites them when he's upset, and his entire body was shaking from the force of his sobs.

"Hey, Stevie." Bucky greeted as he sank to his knees in front of Steve.

Bucky cupped Steve's face in his hands gently. Steve was still hyperventilating as the pain of their fight raked through him. "I thought you left for good." He whimpered between sobs.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me.

Bucky ran his thumbs across Steve's cheeks, catching the tears effortlessly. He smiled at the blonde softly. "I could never leave my best guy." He cooed and Steve's face contorted as another wave of sobs washed over him. 

What hurts the most was being so close, and havin' so much to say,   
and watchin' you walk away,  
and never knowin' what could've been, and not seein' that lovin' you,  
is what I was trying to do...

"Y-you never gave me a ch-chance to explain." Steve croaked and Bucky nodded. "I had s-so much to t-tell you." He cried and Bucky shushed him softly.

"I know, baby. I know. That's on me." He cooed and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist tightly. Steve collapsed in his hold and eagerly wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck in a borderline suffocating grip. "I was just scared that you didn't love me anymore." Bucky sighed as Steve continued to shake against his chest.

"H-how could you think that?" He cried out. "Y-you're my everything, B-Buck-yy." Steve hiccuped and Bucky nodded.

"You're my everything too, punk. I was just being stupid. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, babydoll." Bucky apologized earnestly and Steve whimpered at the pet name.

"You remembered." He sighed blissfully and Bucky pulled away and smiled at him brightly.

"Mmhm." He hummed and Steve beamed at him before pulling his face in for a passionate kiss. Bucky melted against Steve's lips as the blonde poured his heart and soul into the intimacy. 

"I love you, Buck." Steve whispered against Bucky's lips, his forehead resting atop Bucky's. 

Bucky reached out and rubbed his nose against Steve's softly, gaining a giggle from the man beneath him. "I love you too, babydoll."


	9. "Loving You Easy" - Zac Brown Band

"You guys are no fun!" Tony whined as he stood before his entire team. They were all sulking with sour expressions even though they had just experienced a tremendous victory on the battlefield without any casualties or major injuries. There were your typical sore muscles, scrapes, and bruises, but everyone was generally okay! "We just beat an army of Frost Giants and no one wants to celebrate?" Tony roared in disbelief, adrenaline still coursing through his veins.

Steve sighed and let his head fall on Bucky's shoulder. The latter smiled down at the blonde sweetly, and patted his thigh comfortingly. Natasha was similarly snuggled up to Clint, who had an arm around the petite redhead and was stroking her bicep rhythmically. Sam was still trying to catch his breath, staring at Tony like he was insane. 

Bruce groaned from the cockpit, he flicked a couple switches and let some music flow through the plane. That normally would have appeased Tony mildly, except the music happened to be country which Tony could not stand whatsoever. Bucky, however, perked at the all too familiar tune. He beamed and told Bruce to turn it up, much to Tony's dismay. 

Bucky nudged Steve's head off of his shoulder, and Steve whined as he let the brunette stand up. Bucky turned back to Steve and held his hand out to the blonde, a wide grin graces the soldier's cheeks. "C'mon Stevie," Bucky laughed as Steve shook his head knowingly. "It's our song!" He coaxed. Steve blushed and groaned playfully as he took Bucky's outstretched hand. 

"Awww," Natasha cooed as Bucky wrapped his other hand around Steve's slim waist. Steve placed his free hand on Bucky's metal bicep, and allowed his boyfriend the opportunity to lead them in a dance.

Every morning when you come down stairs,  
Hairs a mess but I don't care,  
No make up on, shining so bright.  
My old sweatshirt never fit so right.

Bucky carefully led the soft swaying of their hips, their feet chasing one another but never meeting. Steve blushed brightly, but he was smiling up at Bucky lovingly. He loved when the brunette sang to him, whether he was actually using his beautiful singing voice, or being silly and crooning cheesy love songs like this one. 

"Dancing around to the radio, humming the words that you don't know,  
Crossing off finding an angel off my list,  
Thinking it can't get no better than this."

Bucky sang sweetly and Steve giggled as he peppered his boyfriend's face with kisses. The stubble of Bucky's cheeks tickling Steve's freshly shaven cheeks torturously. 

"You make loving you easy!" They sang together, fighting the urge to laugh. "You make loving you all I wanna do!"

Every little smile, every single touch,  
Reminds me just how much it all makes loving you easy.

Bucky pressed a tender kiss to Steve's forehead before he let his lover bury his face into Bucky's neck. Bucky brought Steve's fingers to his lips and kissed them chivalrously. 

Wrapped around me late at night,  
Pillow talk by candle light.  
Come slow this down, and make it last,  
The best things fly by so fast.

Bucky spun Steve quickly, holding the blonde with just one hand before tugging him back in just as fast. Steve playfully twirled back into Bucky's chest, laughing wildly at their cliché little dance move. 

You make loving you easy!  
You make loving you all I wanna do!  
Every little smile, every single touch,  
Reminds me just how much it all makes loving you easy.

The two continued to spin around in their own little daze. They hadn't noticed the way that Natasha and Clint had whipped out their phones to capture their intimacy. As the song reached its finally verse, Bucky wordlessly dipped the blonde, making his lover gasp and giggle as Bucky pulled him back to him effortlessly. With Steve's hands on Bucky's chest, the latter's own hands on Steve's hips, Steve surged forward and kissed Bucky's lips sweetly. 

The two smiled against one another's lips as their friends clapped and cheered around them. Their chests heaved against one another's violently as they came down from their little high. Bucky pressed a swift, chaste kiss to Steve's lips before telling Nat to shut off her camera. 

"Any other hidden talents you'd like to share with the class?" She smirked, and Steve blushed while Bucky just smiled proudly at his boyfriend. 

"Where did you two learn how to dance like that?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile on his lips. 

"Back in my day," Bucky started making the group chuckle at the overused expression. "when you wanted to swift a pretty dame or, in my case, Stevie here off his feet, you'd take'em dancing on Friday nights." Bucky beamed.

"I'm a shit dancer really, always have been. But Bucky on the other hand," Buck elbowed Steve modestly, but Steve just smiled at him. "You should be proud, Buck." 

"I am proud," Bucky fired back. "of you." He cooed and Steve rolled his eyes at his boyfriend the flirt. 

"You're a jerk." Steve huffed and Bucky kissed his cheek sweetly. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's narrow waist from behind, and placed his chin on his shoulder.

"You love me, punk." He replied knowingly and Steve relaxed against Bucky's chest, his hands laying on top of Bucky's. He let his head fall back on Bucky's shoulder, and closed his eyes. He was blissfully content.


	10. "I Loved Her First" - Heartland

"You okay?" Steve smiled as he handed Bucky a glass of champagne. Bucky took it begrudgingly, his gaze never leaving Sarah and her new husband, Nathaniel. The two were currently having their first dance, and Sarah had her arms around Nathaniel's neck while the latter's arms were wrapped tightly around his bride's narrow waist. They were smiling and laughing, Sarah's head was tossed back and Nathaniel was smiling proudly at her. He kissed her hair and the two continued to twirl around the dance floor. "She looks gorgeous, huh?" Steve followed his gaze and Bucky nodded. She looked absolutely beautiful in white.

"She always does." Bucky quipped as he took a sip from his champagne.

"Are you alright, Buck?" Steve asked again, more concerned this time. Bucky laughed through his nose.

"You already asked me that." Bucky chided and Steve nodded.

"And you have yet to answer," Steve fired back. Bucky sighed and cast his husband a glance before returning his gaze to the matter at hand.

"He better be good to her." Bucky said simply, and Steve nodded in sudden understanding. That's what this was about. "I'll kill him if he's not."

"Buck, that's Clint's boy you're talking about." Steve reminded him. "You've changed his diapers!" He chuckled and Bucky glared at him.

"Then he should know better than to hurt my baby girl." Bucky said darkly, and Steve rolled his eyes at him. "Our girl." He corrected softly.

"They've been together since high school, Buck. She loves him, and he loves her. I mean, look at them!" Steve gestured to the giggling couple before them. "They're happy, just like us," Steve set down his glass and wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, not unlike Sarah and her husband. "on our wedding day." 

Bucky exhaled and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist instinctively. "You're right." He sighed and began to sway his husband back and forth lightly. He smiled at the way Steve rolled his eyes and buried his face in Bucky's neck. "But if he hurts her..." Bucky trailed and Steve laughed lightly.

"Then I will help you hurt him worse." Steve finished and Bucky hummed in agreement. "Mmm, I will never get tired of this," Steve purred as he nuzzled closer to his husband. "to you." 

"'Til the end of the line, baby." Bucky whispered and leaned forward to kiss Steve's lips sweetly. "'Til death do us part." 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Sarah and her father, Bucky for the father-daughter dance!" The MC cheered, and the two broke apart from their respective husbands as the audience clapped and whistled for them. Bucky rolled his eyes when Steve began clapping too, but he smiled widely as he met Sarah on the dance floor. 

"Hey Dad," she smiled and took a step back from Nathaniel. 

"Hey baby girl," Bucky purred sweetly, and he nodded towards Nathaniel before shaking his hand firmly. 

"Ready to do this?" Sarah asked and Bucky nodded dutifully.

"Absolutely." He assured her as he placed one hand high above her waist while his other hand cradled hers gently. 

The music started playing, and Bucky began to lead them through a well rehearsed waltz. 

Look at the two of you dancing that way, lost in the moment and each other's face.  
So much in love you're alone in this place. Like there's nobody else in the world.

I was enough for her not long ago,  
I was her number one, she told me so,  
and she still means the world to me,  
just so you know.  
So be careful when you hold my girl.

"I think it's obvious who picked the song," Sarah rolled her eyes and Bucky just smiled shyly. "You know, for a superhero, you're kind of the biggest dork in the world." She teased.

"Hey now, don't look at me. This is all your father's doing. He's an absolute sap, but don't tell him I said that." Sarah laughed and glanced at Steve whose eyes were already watering, his hand placed over his mouth to cover a wide, shaky smile.

Time changes everything,  
life must go on,  
I'm not gonna stand in your way.  
I loved her first,  
I held her first,  
and I place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed,  
when she first smiled at me.  
I know the love of a father runs deep.  
I prayed that she'd find you some day,  
but it's still hard to give her away.  
I loved her first.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Bucky said earnestly, all jokes aside. "I wish your grandmother could've been here to see you, she'd have loved you. Almost as much as your father and I do." 

Sarah's lips quivered at that, she always wanted to hear stories about her grandparents from both sides and her aunt on Bucky's side. She knew that she was named after Steve's mother, and that her middle name, Margaret, once belonged to a wartime friend of her fathers'. "You think so?" She squeaked and Bucky kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I know she would." He promised and Sarah tucked herself closer to Bucky's chest, her arms wrapping around his neck suddenly. Bucky's eyes widened for a moment before he tucked the girl into his chest and continued to sway her back and forth. He had one hand around her waist still while the other held the back of her head softly, stroking her long blonde hair soothingly.

How could that beautiful woman with you be the same freckle faced kid that I knew? The one that I read all those fairytales to,  
and tucked into bed all those nights?  
I knew the first time I saw you with her,  
it was only a matter of time.  
I loved her first,  
I held her first,  
and I place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed,  
when she first smiled at me.  
I know the love of a father runs deep.  
I prayed that she'd find you some day,  
but it's still hard to give her away.  
I loved her first...

"Does he make you happy?" Bucky asked softly for just her to hear. He had already asked her this very question when they announced their proposal (of course Steve and Bucky had already given Nathaniel their blessing beforehand.) 

Sarah smiled and nodded her head curtly. "Yes," she breathed. "I love him so much, Daddy." She whispered and Bucky nodded and smiled. 

From the first breath she breathed,  
when she first smiled at me.  
I know the love of a father runs deep.  
I prayed that she'd find you some day,  
but it's still hard to give her away.  
I loved her first... Someday you might know what I'm going through,  
when a miracle smiles up at you.  
I loved her first...

"Congratulations, baby girl." Bucky kissed her head once more. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
